The present invention relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package.
Developments in the semiconductor industry including the semiconductor chip and the package in which the chip is formed has made it possible to both store and process a massive amount of data within a short period of time.
Recently, a stacked semiconductor package, in which at least two semiconductor chips are stacked so as to further increase data storage capacity and data processing speed, has been suggested.
In order to realize the stacked semiconductor package, connection members for electrically connecting two semiconductor chips are needed.
In a conventional stacked semiconductor package, semiconductor chips are electrically connected using mainly conductive wires. However, when stacked semiconductor chips are electrically connected using the conductive wires, the lengths of the conductive wires for connecting the chips will vary depending upon the respective positions of the stacked semiconductor chips, which in turn complicates high speed operation of the stacked semiconductor package.